Detention with Snape
by TARDIS-Trailer
Summary: The trio attend a Potions class with their least favourite teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Detention with Snape**

'What class do we have next, Hermione?' asked Harry as he struggled to keep his schoolbooks from falling.

'Potions of course! Don't you ever read your timetable?' retorted Hermione in her usual bossy tone.

'Read our timetable? We've got enough things to read as it is! Between the Charms essay, the Transfiguration homework and Defence Against the Dark Arts homework, when do we have time to read our timetable?' complained Ron.

Hermione just sighed at her two best friends as she led them down the cold, stone steps of the dungeons into their Potions class.

'Potter, Weasley, Granger! You're late! Get in here and sit down!' snapped Snape as the three entered the class. 'And 30 points from Gryffindor!'  
'Bloody hell! Will Snape ever be reasonable?' complained Ron.

'Apparently not,' whispered Harry as he and his friends took the only remaining seats at the front of the class.

Snape glared at Harry, like he always does before he begins the lesson, and addressed his students. 'Today,' he began 'I will attempt to drill into your brains the recipe for one of the strongest potions to ever be concocted.' He paused once again as he observed his fifth years. 'This potion,' he continued 'will wipe the memory of anyone who comes into contact with it. It works similarly to—'  
'But sir,' Hermione said, raising her hand but speaking anyway, 'why not just use _Obliviate _to wipe someone's memory?'

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Miss Granger... Just because you had the _privilege _to meet and experience the _genius _that is Gilderoy Lockhart, does not mean that _spells _are the very essence of magic! Five points from Gryffindor and detention with me, here, after class. Now, as I was saying, this potion is similar to that of...'

'He didn't even answer my question,' Hermione muttered under her breath.

~

Once the class was over, everyone piled out of the classroom to go to lunch, everyone but Hermione and Snape.

Hermione remained in her seat at the front of the classroom, hands in her lap clutching her wand, staring at her potions book on the desk.

Snape was pacing back and forth in front of his desk, brow furrowed in mock concentration when he suddenly stopped and looked at Hermione.

'You seem to _enjoy _essays so it would appear that I am at a loss on how to punish you for your insolence. However, since you appear to entertain the thought that you know everything, I think it fitting that you come up with your own punishment. Do you think that is fair, Granger?'

'With all due respect, sir, I think not.'

Snape was aghast but he easily concealed his emotion behind a mask of utter boredom.

'You don't think it's fair that you should come up with your own punishment? Are you not _smart _enough to punish yourself?' Snape smiled inwardly at his insult.  
'Oh no, Professor, I could definitely punish myself I just don't think it's fair that I should be punished at all.'

'Oh really,' said Snape, his voice dripping with disinterest 'and why, pray tell, is that?'

'I was only asking a question!' Hermione shouted trying to match Snape's composure but merely serving to make her lips look like they were spasming.

'A question that you needn't have asked had you just kept your mouth shut,' retorted Snape, fighting a smirk.

Hermione let out a disgruntled noise slamming her fist down on her potions book. 'The worst punishment in the world is being in the same room with you!' she complained, her head angled downwards staring at her fist in frustration. It hurt a little from the force but she wasn't going to let _him _know that.

Positively delighted with this response, Snape almost jumped up and down with glee. Almost. 'Well I guess this detention serves its purpose then.'

Hermione grunted, tears pricking her eyes.

'Right, Granger?' Snape taunted.

'Yes, sir,' Hermione replied, the tears finally spilling over.

~

'Granger, you may go,' announced Snape once he'd finished marking a third year class' essays.

Hermione gave a curt and jagged nodding motion, holding her books against her chest as she headed for the door, only to almost run into Snape, who was blocking her path. 'I... er, I'm sorry, Professor' she stuttered shrinking back from him, clutching her books even tighter.

'Oh and, Granger,' Snape began, as he put an index finger under Hermione's chin to lift her head. She tried to look away but he kept her head firmly in place. Snape surveyed Hermione, looking into her, once again, tear stricken eyes. 'Don't do it again,' he said simply, lightly scratching Hermione's chin as he strode through the doorway. Once he'd turned the corner he allowed the tiniest smirk to play at the corner of his lips and let a satisfied 'm'hm' sound deep within in his throat.

'I-I...'Hermione started, clutching her throat. A single tear fell from her chin to that stone cold floor. Stone cold... like her potions master.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm writing this at 2am, mainly because of the response to the first chapter. You guise... :3  
I only sort of have a plan for this story, so it's only _sort of _writing itself. Therefore, I cannot be blamed if it turns out to be a flop.  
After all, it was only meant to be a one-shot.  
Enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

After composing herself, Hermione arrived at the Common Room to two, young Gryffindors, who appeared to be eagerly awaiting her return.  
They converged on her, 'so how was it?' asked Harry, a caring, sympathetic tone in his voice.  
'Yeah? What'd he make you do?' Ron questioned.  
'Nothing,' Hermione replied.  
'That's it? Nothing?' Ron asked, bewildered. 'You speak out of turn and get to sit in a classroom for an hour, but when _we _speak out of turn we have to scrub cauldrons and take inventory of his ingredients cupboard and all other kinds of stupid things but you get to do _nothing_? I don't believe it.'  
'Well believe it,' said Hermione, sitting down on her favourite armchair in front of the fire, scrabbling through the magazines on the spindle-legged table for a suitable knitting pattern.  
'Don't tell me you're still making hats for the elves?' asked Ron 'they don't _want _clothes, they're _happy_ in the kitchens. Give it a rest, Hermione.'  
'Don't _you _tell me what to do, Ronald Weasley. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone, okay?' snapped Hermione.  
'Whoa, okay, whatever you say, Miss Bossy Boots,' said Ron. He started to the Boy's Dormitories, 'you coming, Harry?'  
'I'll be up soon,' said Harry.  
'Suit yourself,' said Ron, and with that, he was gone.

Harry sat down on the couch next to Hermione's armchair, 'you all right?' he asked.  
'Fine,' said Hermione, flicking through her magazine.  
'Hermione, you and I both know that Snape has a way of getting to people. What did he do?' Harry asked.  
'Nothing,' Hermione replied, content with her one-worded answers.  
'Sure he didn't,' said Harry, leaning back into the cushions of the couch, crossing his legs and resting his fits on his raised calf. 'I really have all night, you know, you're the only one that actually cares about getting to morning classes on time.'  
Hermione laid down her magazine and ran a hand through her unkempt hair, looking up at the ceiling she tried her hardest to not let the tears win again.  
Harry leaned forward and put a hand on her leg, 'what is it, Hermione? What happened?' He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.  
'He-' Hermione looked up again, trying to blink the persistent tears from her eyes 'he touched m-damn it' she conjured up a tissue with her wand and began dabbing at the tears that started to stream down her cheeks, 'it's s-so s-stupid. I d-don't even kn-know why I'm c-c-c-crying.'  
'It's all right, Hermione. It's okay. Just... take your time.' Harry reassured her.  
Hermione took a deep breath, 'I t-told him that the worst p-punishment in the w-world was being in the s-same room with him.' She took another deep breath and looked at the crumpled up tissue in her hands.  
'Is that all?' Harry asked.  
'No,' answered Hermione, sniffling. 'Afterwards, while I was tr-trying to leave, he grabbed me by the chin and told me 'n-not to do it again.'  
'Are you okay, did he hurt you?' Harry asked. Flailing his hands around, trying to find a way to help.  
'Yes, I'm fine. He just sort of s-scratched my chin with one of his nails and then left the c-classroom.'  
'We have to tell someone,' announced Harry, standing up and moving towards the door, 'McGonagall, Dumbledore...'  
'No, Harry!' said Hermione sobering up and grabbing Harry's arm, she pulled him down back onto the couch. 'That's what Snape wants – a reaction. Besides, what's Dumbledore going to do if you tell him that Snape made one of his students cry?' Harry went to open his mouth, 'nothing.' said Hermione, before he got a word out. 'Professor Snape riling up a student. Totally unheard of.'  
'But we have to do _something_,' said Harry. 'It's not right. He-he's...'  
'He's a greasy, old git, I know, Harry. You don't have to tell me.' Hermione stood up, 'this stays between you and me, Harry, you got it? Don't tell anyone. Not Ron, not Ginny not even Dumbledore, okay? No one.'  
Harry also stood up, he put his hand over his heart, 'wizard's honour.'  
'Right,' said Hermione, smiling at him. She started towards the staircase leading towards the Dormitories, Harry followed her. 'Thanks, Harry.' She said, once she reached the door to the Girl's Dormitories.  
'Any time,' said Harry, putting his hand on the knob of the door to the Boy's Dormitories.  
'Goodnight.' Said Hermione.  
'Yeah, G'night, Hermione.' Said Harry.

Hermione entered the Girl's Dormitories and went up to her room, quiet to get dressed into her pyjamas so as not to wake anyone, she slipped into bed, turned on her side in the foetal position and pulled the covers up to her neck. She closed her eyes tight and tried not to repeat the events of the detention over and over in her head until she fell asleep.

**A/N: **So I don't know why Hermione turned out so teary, why Ron was being a bigger jerk than normal and why Harry was being so compassionate and caring when Snape was involved.  
My mind works in mysterious ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Hermione entered the almost empty Great Hall early, unaccompanied by Ron or Harry. Eager to fill her complaining stomach, she made a bee-line for her usual seat at the Gryffindor table. _'Mmm,' _she thought _'bacon,' _as the ambrosial smell of the crispy rashers reached her nostrils. Sitting down, she went to help herself to some but suddenly felt an eerie sensation, as though she was being watched.  
Hermione turned to the front of the Hall to catch the culprit in the act, but her mouth dropped open when she saw that Severus Snape was staring right back at her.  
Not lingering for a moment, Hermione let her bushy hair fall in front of her face. She stared at her empty plate in a state of bewilderment and incredulousness. _What is going _on _here? _she questioned herself. _First, that ridiculous detention fiasco and now he's _staring _at me? What next?  
_

_SS POV_

Severus Snape, enjoying the reaction he'd instilled in Hermione, directed his attention to his breakfast, calmly ploughing through it just as if he hadn't just been staring at a student, as if he hadn't just been fantasising about her...  
These kinds of feelings weren't foreign to Severus, nor were they unwelcome - surprising, if he felt the need to label them.  
_Hermione Granger. Miss Hermione Granger, the insufferable know-it-all, clearly blossoming into a young woman. A young woman I would do dark and perverted things t- _Severus' musings were cut short by a shout, followed by a crashing noise.  
One seventh-year Ravenclaw boy had been thrown, by an invisible force, right into Hermione Granger. _'Of all the people,' _thought Severus.  
Severus stood up and, cloaks billowing, made his way towards the ruckus.  
'Georgeson,' addressed Severus '10 points from Ravenclaw and would please get off the table and remove yourself Miss Granger?'  
'Yes sir,' replied Georgeson as he extracted himself from Hermione's lap.  
Severus rounded on the other boy 'and you, 20 points from Ravenclaw for putting him there.'  
'But, sir!' the boy protested.  
Severus glared at him.  
'Yes, sir.'  
'Granger, come with me,' ordered Severus.  
He walked towards the exit but stopped and turned around. 'Georgeson, Roberts, clean this up. I trust that your flair for duelling will not impede your knowledge for household spells.' He looked at Hermione, 'come along, Granger.'  
Hermione silently left her seat and followed Severus from the Great Hall to the dungeons.

~  
'Are you alright?' asked Severus once they'd reached the empty potions classroom.  
Hermione was standing several paces away from Severus, shoulders hunched. 'I...I-' she started but, deciding she didn't want to look vulnerable, she stood up straight, tossing her hair back. 'I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?' she said haughtily.  
Severus was taken aback, though he didn't show it. He looked at Hermione 'you have a cut' he said, he took her hand and showed it to her.  
Hermione went to take her hand back but Severus' grip was tight. 'It's fine. It doesn't hurt. You don't have to-' she started to say but Severus pulled her by the wrist towards his ingredients cupboard.  
He rifled through the mess of herbs, spices and things in jars, frustrated that he couldn't find what he was looking for, he pulled out his wand. '_Accio _Essenceof Dittany,' he commanded. The bottle flew from the depths of the cupboard into his free hand.  
'W-what are you doing?' Hermione asked, swallowing a lump in her throat, looking wearily at the bottle.  
'Surely you know what this is. I'm going to heal your hand,' said Severus, closing the door of the cupboard with a snap.  
'I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be able to take care of it. It's not even that deep,' said Hermione, moving towards the door.  
Severus didn't let go of her wrist. 'Nonsense,' he said.  
'Why are you doing this?' asked Hermione, eyeing her potions master. 'And why were you staring at me in the Great Hall just now? And why did you give me that detention yesterday? And why won't you let go of my wrist?'  
'So many questions for such a knowledgeable girl,' said Severus sarcastically.  
He dragged Hermione to a bench and sat her down, reluctantly letting go of her wrist. He put the bottle down and tugged Hermione's arm onto the desk. Taking out the stopper from the bottle, he tipped it ever so slightly over Hermione's hand and a few drops fell onto the cut.  
The minute the potion touched the damaged skin, the cut was healed.  
'Now that wasn't so bad was it?' Severus said patronizingly. 'Now that you are unscathed, you may return to the Great Hall.'  
Hermione stood up and exited the classroom without a word.

Severus slumped down onto bench with his elbows on the desk. He ran his hands through his hair. _There's something wrong with me _Severus admitted to himself with a groan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I may have changed the writing style a bit. The way I was writing it was annoying me. I apologise if it disrupts your enjoyment of the story in any way.  
P.S. I wrote this a long time ago, so don't get too expectant of anymore chapters  
_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters._

**Chapter Four**

Hermione was really starting to get freaked out. Her Professor seemed to have some sort of... attachment to her or something. She shuddered to think of its depth.

Prone to over-analysing things as Hermione was, this was most certainly one thing she did not want to dwell on.

Then why couldn't she keep her mind off it?

~

After the incident in the potions classroom, Hermione returned to the Great Hall to find Ron and Harry sitting in their usual spots.

Composing herself as best she could, Hermione sat down in her abandoned seat parallel from Ron and adjacent to Harry, 'good morning!' she said with mock cheer.

'Morning, 'Mione,' said Harry, chewing on a bread roll.

'Where've you been?' asked Ron, leaning over the table to look at Hermione.

'Whatever do you mean, Ronald?' Hermione flushed a little and wondered how he figured out she'd been gone.

'You're sitting in front of a cold, half-eaten breakfast.' Ron puffed his chest out at his sleuthing skills.

Hermione racked her brain for an excuse. 'I had to go to the library,' she said.

'Figures.' Ron looked disappointed that there wasn't more to it. '_When in doubt, go to the library_,' he mocked, stabbing a sausage onto his plate.

Hermione glared at Ron but didn't say anything. With the conversation having stopped, Hermione's mind automatically wandered to the Potions classroom. She shook her head like she was trying to shake the thoughts out of it. _Put it out of your mind. Just forget it. Like Snape said to Harry in his Occlumency lessons, 'control your mind.' Wait, what? Snape? UGH. GET OUT OF MY HEAD._

Harry was looking at Hermione. He nudged her.

'What?' Hermione snapped, startled.

Harry was taken aback at her tone. 'You look strange', he said, frowning.

'I...' Hermione stopped, she looked at Ron who was talking to Dean and stuffing his face with toast at the same time.

'Is it about...? You don't want talk in front of...' Harry trailed off, also looking at Ron.

Hermione blinked and looked at her plate which had been cleared by Ron. 'Yes, well, sort of... and' she nodded subtly towards Ron, 'yes.'

'What do you mean 'sort of'? D'you wanna go some place?' asked Harry in a low voice.

'There was an... incident. But I'd just rather forget about it, put it out of my mind, never talk about it again.'

'What sort of incident?' asked Harry darkly.

'It's kind of complicated,' said Hermione, trying to think how she was going to explain, like she knew she would.

'Start at the beginning,' Harry suggested.

Hermione lowered her voice so as not to rouse Ron's attention. 'Well, in a nut shell, there was a fight between two Ravenclaws and one ended up landing on top of me. Snape,' she shuddered internally at the name, 'made me go to the potions classroom to ask if I was alright. He noticed that I had a cut on my hand and he insisted on healing it himself.' She shuffled closer to Harry, 'he grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go, Harry. It was freaky.'

Harry's eyes widened as Hermione finished the story. 'That's not right. Are you okay?'

Hermione considered this. How did she feel? 'I... don't know. It's weird, Harry. I don't know what I feel.'

Harry went to reply but was interrupted by one of Ron's mighty guffaws.

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione, with a smile on his face. 'What're you guys talking about? Not me I hope.'

'You wish,' said Harry. 


End file.
